Nothing will hurt you'
by Moonlit-Wisteria
Summary: Little Blue can scarcely remember what it was like to be loved. She's been through so much pain, and she still has scars, both physical and mental. But what if a certain Tom finds her in an alleyway and decides to have her stay with him? What will happen? And will they guys keep their word? WARNING: MAJOR CLICHES! P.S: I also posted this on Quotev, so don't accuse me of plagiarism
1. Chapter 1

###  
Blue's POV

My hair felt so disgusting covered in mud and rainwater. There was no way I could escape it and be discreet at the same time—my sweater was soaked, so were my jeans, and my wet shoes made squealing sounds whenever I walked.  
Right now I was sitting in an alleyway, holding a trash can lid above my head in a failed attempt to keep warm and dry. The rain kept being blown into my face.  
I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself taking a nice hot bath. I can see it now…a claw foot bathtub, blue tiled walls, a cup on the bathroom counter containing three toothbrushes, one pink, one purple, and one green. I smiled slightly at the memory, but happy memories soon turned to sad as I remembered putting on my pajamas and my parents kissing me goodnight.  
I tried to choke back a sob, but my immense sadness caused my throat to hurt. It felt as it I would burst if I didn't just let it go, so I coughed in an attempt to ease the pain.  
Suddenly the rain seemed less rhythmic.  
 _Pitter-patter-THUMP-pitter-patter-THUMP-pitter-patter-THUMP_  
The sound continued as I realized in horror that the thumping noise was someone walking.  
"Hey, kid? What're you doing?"  
I looked up to see a man wearing a blue hoody, holding a bag of groceries. I could tell he had spiked his hair, but the rain had begun to flatten it. He had no eyes, just two black holes where his eyes would have been.  
Oh shit. He'll probably figure me out. Then he'll turn me into the police, and only Heaven knows what's gonna happen to me!  
I get up and try to run. I realize I'm running in place, and look back to see the guy is holding me by my hoody.  
"Little girl, you don't need to be scared! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He says.  
Like I believe that. I've heard that too much. Then those people ended up breaking their promises.  
"Let me go! Let me-"  
Oh shit. He's not letting go. He'll turn me in to the cops, or he'll take me home and do God-knows-what to me.

I feel like I can't breathe, and my vision starts to go black around the edges, and I feel the ground rise up to meet my head.

Tom's POV (Meanwhile)

I feel like killing someone right now. One of my least favorite things ever, next to Christmas, is the rain. It always screws up my hair, and it makes mud, which then makes a huge mess.  
I just try and think about getting home and being able to drink Smirnoff, and watch Professor Why or something with the guys.  
Suddenly, over the noise of the rain, I hear a loud cough.  
I stop and listen again, wondering who or what it could be, and I realize it was somewhat soft and high-pitched, like it came from a child.  
I look toward where it came from, and it turns out to be the alleyway right next to me.  
I creep over, glancing around to try and find where the noise was coming from. Maybe it carried from a window or something, or was just a racoon or something of the like?  
I finally see a small girl crouched behind a trash can, holding a trash can lid over her head. She's shivering violently, and she looks pretty cold. Her blonde pigtails have bits of leaves in them and look a bit muddy, and her pink shirt looks like it's in desperate need of a wash. Next to her is a worn, blue backpack.  
"Hey, kid? What're you doing?" I ask slowly.  
She looks up at me, fear in her eyes, before jumping up and trying to run off.  
I drop the grocery bag and grab the hood of her sweatshirt. I have to find out why she's here alone. What kind of parent would do this to their kid?  
She looks back at me, and there's even more horror etched onto her face. She seems to grow pale.  
"Little girl, you don't need to be scared! I'm not gonna hurt you!" I tell her.  
She struggles to break free in a panic.  
"Let me go! Let me-"  
She collapses, and her eyes snap shut. I feel myself supporting her dead weight though her hood.  
Well...there's only one thing to do...  
Keeping my hand around her shoulders, I pick up her backpack and my grocery bag, clumsily slinging the backpack over my shoulder. I then pick up the girl so that she's on my hip, and her head is resting on my shoulder.  
I'm not sure what she or the guys will think, but it's the only thing that comes to mind.

A/N: Ohh! What do you think will happen next? ;D I might be able to post the next chapter soon, even though I really do have to focus on my other stories and stuff -.-  
In the meantime, just look out for the next chapter. And perhaps if you're feeling nice, Leave a comment? Please? JUST DO IT! *holds knife to your throat*  
So Imma go ahead and publish this now! Byeee!


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's this…?"  
"What's she doing here?"  
"Guys, I'll explain later. For now, let's just try and wake her up"  
I groan a bit and snuggle closer into my sweater. Wait. This isn't my sweater. It's freakishly warm, like it's alive!  
I open my eyes, and I see that I'm looking over someone's shoulder. I think I might be in someone's house, because there's a door with a side table next to it. The side table had a wooden bowl which has a cute teddy bear sitting in it. Does whoever live here have kids? If so, maybe it's safe…or maybe not…  
"Hey! I think she's awake!"  
I jump at the sound of the voice, and whoever's holding me tightens their grip so I don't fall.  
I struggle to get free.  
"Put me down! Put me down, damn it!"  
The person does as I say, lowering me to the ground. I hardly have any time to notice it's the guy from the alleyway.  
I realize now that the other people talking are three men. Men. Four men. FOUR of them. This isn't good. _This is not good!_  
I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. In a panic, I reach into my pocket and pull out my switchblade.  
I find my voice.  
"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" I demand, trying to sound threatening.  
They all look taken aback. I feel a small pang of guilt, but with men, you can't take any chances.  
"Kid, no-one's gonna hurt you!"  
I hold the blade in front of me.  
"How do I know you aren't bluffing?!" I demand.  
"Trust me! It's just—what's your name? Where are your parents?"  
"My name's Blue. And I don't care," I say, feeling my voice shake at the end.  
"Well, it's nice meeting you…I'm Edd, that's Tom, the redhead is Matt, and there's Tord."  
Each of them said hi or waved when Edd introduced them. Tord was the one with brown hair and a red hoodie, Matt was indeed, red-haired, and he had on a purple hoodie and green overcoat. Tom was the one who found me, and Edd was wearing a green hoodie.  
I slowly put the knife back in my pocket, not taking my eyes off them.  
"And why don't you?" Asked Matt, raising an eyebrow.  
"I know where they are." I lie. "It's not like I have to protect them or anything." I roll my eyes at the end for emphasis.  
They give me skeptical looks.  
"Oo-kay then...would you like to stay for supper before heading home?"  
Sounds pretty good to me, considering I haven't eaten in almost a week.  
"Sounds cool," I say.  
The meal turns out to be one of my favorites-cup ramen. I try not to wolf down my food, but it's next to impossible. It tastes so good, and I'm just so hungry! The guys seem to notice my fast eating, but I don't really even care that much. I'll just stay for supper then leave as soon as I can. That means I might not even see them ever again.  
Suddenly Tom seems to realize something.

"Hey, wait a minute."  
We all look at him, and he looks me dead in the eye. He might not have any eyes, but even without them I can see the suspicion in his face. "Did you run away?"  
Shoot.


End file.
